


The age of twitter

by Ischa



Category: Actor RPF, Captain America (Movies), Inception (2010), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Filming, Gen, Rumors, Sex Club
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-01
Updated: 2015-09-04
Packaged: 2018-03-20 17:24:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 16,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3658824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ischa/pseuds/Ischa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This started as a chat/comment fic kind of thing. Omletlove was sending me snippets from NEXT BIG THING by earlgreytea68 and one day I started to write her Sebastian Stan's responses to them. </p>
<p>
  <i>“Everyone thinks this is funny. Ask Mackie, he thinks it's hilarious.”</i>
  <br/>
  <i>“He's jealous, because he isn't on that imaginary list of the imaginary sex club,” Sebastian replies.</i>
  <br/>
  <i>“But: Like how can Mackie not be on that list? I ask you Sebastian Stan,” Chris says.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Next Big Thing](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3349583) by [earlgreytea68](https://archiveofourown.org/users/earlgreytea68/pseuds/earlgreytea68). 



> I have no excuse, except: this is fun.  
> You don't have to read the original story to understand this.  
> Everything in italics is a quote and belongs to earlgreytea68.  
> No beta.

_Chapter 28_  
_Twitter is having an intense discussion centered around two topics. The first topic is Arthur’s expressions. Arthur’s face is a thing of great beauty and I want to carry him in my pocket and have him frown at all of the idiots I encounter every day. #arthur4everything“Primarily why I date you,” Eames remarks in response to that._  
_The second topic is the sex club. Why must they tease us so with this sex club thing? How do we get invitations? Can we Google it? What do we think it’s called? #arthur4everything and Who else do you think hangs out at this sex club? Is it only designers or could we get Sebastian Stan in on the action? and WHERE IS THIS SEX CLUB I NEED IT IN MY LIFE #arthur4everything Several people helpfully respond with Oh! People think they’ve found the sex club! and links to the article Eames had shown him._  
_Eames says, “There is no sex club in existence that Sebastian Stan doesn’t belong to. He’d better be on our membership rolls.”_  
_“This is ridiculous,” says Arthur, and tweets, Sorry to disappoint everyone, but I *do not* own a sex club._  
_Eames retweets the tweet and then adds LRT But that’s what he’d say if he did own a sex club, so…_

~+~

“So...” Chris says and it sounds a bit awkward and Chris doesn't do awkward except when he's messing with interviewers.

Sebastian looks up from the script he was reading. “Yeah?”

“This sex club thing,” Chris says.

Sebastian just stares at him, because maybe Chris will make sense in a few minutes. But maybe not. But is it too much to ask for? Sebastian doesn't think so.

Chris looks back at him like he will make sense soon. “I have no idea what you're talking about,” Sebastian replies eventually.

“Ah, good, okay then.”

Sebastian briefly thinks about asking more questions about it. Like: Where did that even come from? What sex club? Why ask Sebastian about it?  
But he bites his lip and keeps his mouth shut. No need to get Chris going.  
“Okay,” Sebastian says.

“What are you reading?”

“Super secret Marvel script,” Sebastian says.  
Chris rolls his eyes.  
And that's that. At least that is what Sebastian thinks.

~+~  
Boy was he wrong.

“Twitter says you should be a member of Arthur's sex club,” Mackie says, sitting down.

“That's why I stay away from it,” Sebastian answers before the meaning fully registers. The first question is WHO? The second is WHAT? “Wait, what?”

Mackie shows him a few tweets. “If this is a prank it got way out of hand. Who is this Arthur guy?”

Mackie shrugs. “He has a decorating show or something? Not the point, Sebastian Stan.”

Sebastian rolls his eyes. Mackie says his name like it's all in capitals and glitters. “There is no point to this, Anthony,” he says.

Mackie gives him a look. “But – you are invited to be the star in a sex club while me and Chris are not. How is that even fair? I mean, look at us? We can rock spandex!”

“That,” Sebastian says, getting up, “only proves that a lot of people have taste, actually.”

“Low,” Mackie laughs.  
The thing is Sebastian doesn’t even think he's better looking that Chris or Mackie. He shakes it off and hopes this thing dies down soon.


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 44_   
_Luckily the episode skips forward at that point. None of the escalating conversation that had led to the wedding tweet is included. Arthur is eternally grateful. Onscreen Alec is getting positioned for lighting and appears to be looking daggers at Arthur and Eames, who are filmed as being huddled in a corner together, basically nuzzling. They’d been discussing what to do about the wedding tweet, but it looks far more romantic from a distance._   
_And then Arthur kisses Eames hard and it looks a little filthier on camera than he had quite intended._   
_“That is definitely not going to help the sex club rumors, I feel,” remarks Eames._   
_Twitter is exploding._   
_WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT. DID THAT COME FROM MY FEVERED FANTASIES? DID EVERYONE SEE THAT? #ARTHUR4EVERYTHING #EVER_   
_Forget about the rest of the episode, I am just going to rewind that moment for the next few hours, don’t mind me #arthur4everything_   
_Oh, my God, can the man KISS. #arthur4everything #illbeinmybunk_   
_#arthur4everything #arthur4judicioususeoftongue_   
_That makes up for the lack of Arthur-ass-while-climbing shots we’ve had recently. I guess I’ll take this trade #arthur4everything_   
_Here is the gif. In case anyone wants it. OF COURSE YOU WANT IT #arthur4everything_   
_No, in all seriousness, does the sex club take applications? Is it a matter of donations? How do I get in??? #arthur4everything #me4findingmenwhokisslikethat_   
_Do you think Sebastian Stan taught him how to kiss like that?_

 

~+~

“Did you teach him how to kiss like that?” Chris asks, flopping down beside Sebastian. Chris had been giving him looks lately. Everyone has, come to think of it. Especially the new make-up artist.

“Why don't you make even less sense? I dare you?” Sebastian answers.

“That guy from the decorating show,” Chris says.

“Arthur?” Sebastian asks.

Chris sits up a bit straighter. “Yeah...that one. He's cute.”

“I have no idea how he looks, Chris. I don't-” he stops, runs a hand through his hair, looks at Chris. “Why is this happening?”

“You're hot,” Chris tells him.

It's the first time Chris says it to his face, but he's heard about that interview and seen the gifs. “Thank you,” Sebastian says. “Is it the leather? It's the leather, right? I mean I don't even dress like this when I go out! But people think of me and think Bucky Barnes and then: uniforms and leather.”

Chris laughs. “Maybe it's the leather.”

“You think this is funny,” Sebastian complains.

“Everyone thinks this is funny. Ask Mackie, he thinks it's hilarious.”

“He's jealous, because he isn't on that imaginary list of the imaginary sex club,” Sebastian replies.

“But: Like how can Mackie not be on that list? I ask you Sebastian Stan,” Chris says.

“Not you too, Brutus,” Sebastian says.

“I never even knew how good your name sounds spoken as if it were all in capitals and maybe twenty feet high,” Chris replies. “Sebastian Stan.” He repeats slowly like he's making a point.

Sebastian puts his head in his hands and doesn't groan because that would only make things worse and probably Chris laugh – which wouldn’t be such a bad thing, but still. Maybe, Sebastian thinks, he should watch that show, or look at those tweets or tags or whatever. Just so people can't spring it on him when he just wants to sit and enjoy his coffee.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> house_of_lantis found that quote I was using for this chapter. <3 
> 
> What is it about theater that you fell in love with?
> 
> There’s something very arousing about having an immediate response from people, right then and there. Theater really is much more of an actor’s medium because you’re in control of the editing of what the audience is going to see. You’re the one making those choices. There isn’t somebody else up there cutting the moment together for you.
> 
> Lots of his Interviews: http://sebastianstan.net/category/news/interviews/page/8/

_Chapter 48_  
_“For Christ’s sake,” sighs Arthur, and hands his phone to Eames as he sits in the makeup chair. “Can you scroll through that for me?”_  
_“Sure,” Eames says in confusion, glancing down at it, eyebrows raising when he sees what it is. He sits in the couch in the room and says, “Pot of Gold.”_  
_“What?” asks Julia._  
_“For his leprechaun name—Oh. Oh, I see…Oh.”_  
_“What’s up?” Julia glances over at Eames curiously. “Why are two so attached to that phone this morning?”_  
_“Sebastian Stan sent Arthur a message,” says Eames._  
_Julia squeaks with excitement. “Did he? About the sex club?”_  
_“There’s no sex club,” says Arthur futilely._  
_“Can you get Sebastian Stan to come to my viewing parties? Everyone would be super-impressed if I knew somebody seriously hot like Sebastian Stan.”_  
_“Cheers, Julia,” says Eames drily._

~+~  
Sebastian isn't prepared that is the thing because, because it's Mark and granted, he doesn't know Mark that well, because he wasn't on Avengers, but – Chris. Chris makes him meet everyone and their grandmother.

So Sebastian isn't prepared, because Mark is also a father and real life hero fighting for clean energy and water and -Mark Ruffalo turns to Sebastian and says: “So this sex dungeon thing-.” And they're in make up for – something, Sebastian's mind goes blank for a second there.

“No,” Sebastian says. “Just no.”

“You’re probably right. My wife doesn’t like me going out with Chris and if this sex dungeon thing is something you do-”

“No,” Sebastian repeats. “I never saw a sex dungeon from the inside.”

Mark just looks at him and then smiles. “Of course.” He says.

And suddenly Sebastian knows Exactly how Arthur is feeling. Maybe they should form a self support group or something.

~+~  
“I didn't send Arthur a message about the sex-club,” Sebastian says tiredly.

“How do you even know about this?” Chris asks.

“Anthony,” Sebastian answers. “He doesn't believe me. No one believes me.”

“It's probably wishful thinking on everyone's part,” Chris says.

“Yeah? What about you then? Wishing I was a member of a secret sex club too?” Sebastian teases.

“Lord could I hold it over Mackie if you were and would take me to meet all your exclusively kinky friends.”

Sebastian fights a blush. He's done more than his fair share of things in bed and on camera too, but – this was somehow different.  
“I don't need a sex club to get hot and bothered,” he says, not looking at Chris.

“Of course not,” Chris says and Sebastian can hear the smile in his voice, “but maybe you shouldn’t tell people, and with people I mean reporters, that it arouses you when you're on stage. Know what that translates to?”

Sebastian looks at him then. “That I like to be looked at?”

“Yeah...” Chris says. “Hence the sex club rumors.”

“But, you're the one wives don't want their husbands to hang out with anymore,” Sebastian replies.

“That's only Mark's wife and I'm sure he was lying,” Chris says. “There is no one who doesn’t like me.”

Sebastian laughs. “Yeah, all American boy.”

Chris makes a face. “We aren't all wholesome.”

“Trust me, I know,” Sebastian says.

“So, you really don't go to secret sex clubs?”

“I don't go to Arthur's,” Sebastian says and gets up.

“Wait!”

Sebastian smiles, sometimes it's fun to mess with people, “I have work to do.”

“Sebastian Stan!” Chris yells after him.

~+~  
“Sebastian Stan,” Jeremy says, sitting down with his Danish.

“No, no and maybe,” Sebastian replies.

“What?”

“Weren't that the questions? Are you a member of Arthur's secret sex club? Did you contact Arthur via twitter? Are you getting off on being looked at?”

“That,” Jeremy says. “Is rather invasive.”

Sebastian looks at him. “God bless you.”

“You know Tom says that a lot, usually not to me,” Jeremy replies and cramps the rest of his Danish into his mouth. He swallows and looks Sebastian directly into the eyes. “To be fair you shouldn't tell people you like theater work because it makes you hard. People could start to stare at you while you're picking up oranges or something just to see if you do get hot and bothered a bit.”

Sebastian groans. “I won't ever do that again. Besides I didn't say it like that!”

“Yeah, well...you live, you learn,” Jeremy says. “People run with things.”  
There is a heavy pause before Jeremy says: “Like the sex club thing.”

“It's not true.”

“Chris says, you're just being greedy and a bad friend for not introducing him to your exclusively kinky friends.”

Sebastian looks at him. “You guys are my kinky friends.”

Jeremy considers, nods. “You need better friends.”

Don't I know it, Sebastian thinks, but the truth is he actually likes these crazy people.


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter 51_   
_Bored, Arthur goes back to the Internet. He figures out that there’s a positive Ariadne hashtag--#ariadneftw--and he reads a few of the tweets to make himself feel better._   
_This is Alec just causing trouble like the idiot he is. He’s just mad Ariadne’s designs are usually the best. #ariadneftw_   
_Even if Arthur and Ariadne are making out as soon as the camera’s off (they’re not, have you seen him with Eames?), who cares? No one thinks Ariadne should have been eliminated ever. #ariadneftw #armes4everything_   
_Ariadne’s won one challenge and it was the blind voting challenge. What is Alec even trying to say is going on here? #ariadneftw #alec4gettingaclue_   
_What difference does it even make? This week’s voting is by the public anyway, so Arthur has nothing to do with it. #ariadneftw #armes4everything_   
_So what if Arthur’s rigging the show? I’m for Arthur rigging everything he wants. Including parts of my body, in case my meaning wasn’t clear. #ariadneftw #arthur4everything #andimeaneverything_   
_I get it’s hard to be the jilted ex-lover, but really, Alec? Really? #ariadneftw #sorryalec_   
_This is a tweet for Alec Hart: I, too, am upset I don’t get to have sex with Eames. But I’m classy about it. #ariadneftw_   
_Arthur isn’t the one letting petty personal issues cloud this entire show. #arthur4everything #ariadneftw #shutupalec_   
_Is this going to be an issue? I feel like the show should be worrying about the clearly mentally disturbed contestants, not Ariadne. She’s the only normal one! #ariadneftw_   
_Can we start shipping Alec with Misty Rainbow? I think she could balance his bad humours, or whatever. #ariadneftw #getaleclaid_   
_Doesn’t Arthur have a sex club??? Arthur, distract Alec with some hot piece of flesh. #ariadneftw #getaleclaid_   
_I heard a rumor Sebastian Stan got in touch with Arthur. Anybody else hear that? #ariadneftw #butiamstillfocusedonthesexclub #eyesontheprize_   
_Arthur never thought he’s think this but he’s relieved to find Twitter more focused on the sex club than on Alec’s attempt to manufacture an Ariadne scandal. Arthur would much rather them focus on that ridiculousness._

~+~  
Sebastian sighs and puts his head in his hands. "In all honesty, I don't even care for sex dungeons. What is it about me that people think I do?" He is aware he’s said a lot lately.

Chris laughs and pats Sebastian's shoulder. "Can’t imagine a goddamned thing."  
Which is such a lie, Sebastian thinks.

“Before this sex dungeon thing I wasn’t even aware who these people are,” Sebastian tells Chris, because even if Chris is outright laughing at him now, he is the only one, besides Jeremy who is saint anyway, who let's Sebastian ramble about it and takes Sebastian and his confusion over this thing seriously. Not like Mackie. “And now everyone and their grandmother is asking about it. Like there is a hashtag on twitter?” He's looked it up after all.

“Or ten,” Chris says trying not to laugh. That traitor.

Sebastian looks at him. “I know of course that people sometimes confuse actors and their roles, but this – this is-” he has no words for it. It's a bit like he isn't even a real person. And it's flattering on some level of course – at least where people think he's good looking, but still.

“Who asked?” Chris cuts in. “Besides Mark, I mean.”

“And that wasn't fun at all, I tell you,” Sebastian says.

“Come on, it was probably a bit funny? I heard it from Anthony, of course.”

“Of course,” Sebastian says. Because apparently Mackie knows everything.

“So?”

“Make-up artists, hair artists- one reporter ambushed me on my way to my car to ask about it. It's getting tiresome. People are constantly talking about, asking about it, speculating about it.” He swore to himself that he isn't going to look at the sex club related twitter posts ever again. One time was more than enough. What was he even thinking in the first place?

Chris shrugs. “That's what you get for being hot and famous.”

It throws Sebastian off more often than not that Chris can just say these things to his face, or anyone's. Or about anyone, really.

“Yes, but why does Jeremy Renner not have that problem?”

“I bet Mackie would want to have that problem. Wouldn’t even call it a problem. Would twitter right back about -”

“Don't,” Sebastian cuts in. He doesn't know if Mackie and Chris are actually talking about the sex they're having, but he sure as hell doesn't want to know. He doesn't want to go there at all.

“Fine I won't share Mackie's embarrassing sex stories with you, but you know that's what friends do.”

“Sometime I really don't know if you're just messing with me or if everything you say is the truth.”

Chris leans forward so they're really close. It's not even uncomfortable, Sebastian thinks absentminded. “The part about you being a really hot co-star? Totally true. That part where I said it was awkward because they meant someone else? Not true at all,” Chris tells him and then leans back.

Sebastian has the sudden and stupid urge to ask Chris if he is flirting, but – no, just no. Sebastian isn't going there either. Besides Chris pulls this shit with everyone.  
“Thank you for clearing that one up,” Sebastian says, with only a bit of sarcasm in his voice.

“You are very welcome,” Chris says.

~+~  
“Okay,” Mackie says, sitting down on the empty chair.

Sebastian was so close to just pulling it away when he saw Mackie approach. “No.”

“You don't even know what I was going to say.”

“I don't want to hear it if it's about Arthur or his boyfriend or the sexclub,” Sebastian says and takes a sip of his coffee and then because it's a possibility too: “And nothing about if I get hot and bothered when people look at me.”

Mackie looks at him grinning. “That one is on you and you alone, Sebastian Stan.”

Sebastian glares. But he knows better now, why is it that Chris can get away with this shit and he is dragged into a sex-club/dungeon porn-drama on twitter?!  
“Chris says shit like that and worse all the time, there isn't a hashtag for him and his sex-dungeon.”

“Don't think it doesn't sting,” Mackie says, mock gravely.

Sebastian glares some more, then sighs. “You know there isn't a sex dungeon, right?”

“There could be. If there were, would you go?”

“There isn't,” Sebastian says.

“But if-”

“Why is every conversation we have lately about that non-existent sex club?” Sebastian cuts in, because he is tired of it. Really.

“Because I need to understand why you, Sebastian Stan,” Mackie says. “There is Chris and there is Hemsworth and there is fucking Robert Downey junior and me and still – you are the hot shit.”

“Oh, god, you are jealous,” Sebastian says.

Mackie leans back in his chair. “No, I'm not.”

“There is also Jeremy Renner, whom Chris finds attractive. Now that I think about it, he never said you were hot,” Sebastian teases.

Mackie rolls his eyes and then leans over the table. “If you and Arthur are lying about this sex-club thing-”

“Get a life,” Sebastian interrupts.

“I have a life, and my current mission is to get to the bottom this mystery,” Mackie says, nodding for emphasis.

“Good luck,” Sebastian says, rolling his eyes.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because I’ll be watching Age of Ultron this evening (YAY!!!), you get another random chapter of this. <3

_Chapter 54_  
_The walls are pornographic murals._  
_Eames, of course, goes right up to them and studies them closely and then remarks, “Not terribly realistic, are they?”_  
_“You don’t retreat to your secret sex lair for realism,” says Trizz wisely._  
_“The very motto of Arthur’s sex club,” Eames says._  
_“I don’t have a sex club,” Arthur tells Trizz._  
_“I heard Sebastian Stan is all upset about your sex club,” Trizz replies._  
_“How does Sebastian Stan even know my name?” is what Arthur wants to know._  
_Alec says, “Will we get to see the sex club during the viewing party? Have you heard that Arthur and Eames are hosting a viewing party?” he asks Trizz._  
_Alec has not shut up about the fucking viewing party. Arthur says, “Yes. You will absolutely get to see my sex club. I will definitely show you my world-famous, extraordinarily exclusive sex club while you’re all at my house.”_  
_Alec looks at him for a long moment then says, “You’re being sarcastic, aren’t you?”_

~+~  
“There is a viewing party,” Mackie says.

  
Sebastian looks up from his sandwich. “Okay?”

  
“Arthur and Eames are having a viewing party,” Mackie explains. “Of their home.”

  
“Okay?”

  
“People might see the sex-club. Twitter is all over it.”

  
Sebastian holds up his hand. “Just a thought, if I had a sex club, exclusive and kinky, would that sex-club really be at my home?”

  
“No?” Mackie says.

  
“No, I would keep my sex-club and my home-life separate.”

  
“Hmm....” Mackie says.

  
“Yeah,” Sebastian replies, going back to his sandwich. It seems that he never can eat in peace anymore.

  
“But where would your sex-club be?” Mackie asks.

  
“For god's sake,” Sebastian says. “I don't know. I don't care.”

~+~  
“It's funny how this messes with you,” Chris says.

  
Sebastian didn't say a thing about Mackie and the sex-club and the viewing party. But he had been thinking about it. Because he can't help himself.  
Why are people so obsessed with it all? Why are people obsessed with him?  
“For you and the rest of the fine people involved in the Marvel Madness.”

  
“Is that what you call it? I can hear the capitals in that Sebastian Stan,” Chris says. It’s kind of a purr.

  
“Does this work on people?”

  
“You’d be surprised,” Chris answers.

  
“But still I’m the sex god of twiter,” Sebastian says. The ‘not you or Mackie’ is implied.

  
“Maybe,” Chris replies, leaning back in his chair, “You should embrace it.”

  
“You’d like that,” Sebastian scoffs.

  
“Yeah, I would,” Chris says gently, kind of breathy, because he likes to mess with people.

  
Sebastian smacks his shoulder hard. “Cut it out, I don’t need more rumors in my life.”

  
“I’m wounded, Sebastian Stan. I’m hot, you should be glad.”

  
“You are a horrible, horrible person. Like the rest of this cast.”

  
“Except Jeremy Renner,” Chris says.

  
“Except Jeremy Renner,” Sebastian repeats nodding.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also: if anyone wants to talk Age of Ultron, please feel free, because OMG.

_Chapter 62_   
_[Arthur and Eames are holding a viewing party]_   
_….._   
_“Twitter has a lot of speculation about what exactly it is you’re into,” notes Eames, scrolling along on his phone._   
_“I don’t want to know,” groans Arthur._   
_“Oddly, none of them are guessing that you write hot fanfiction on the side.”_   
_“I don’t,” says Arthur. “That was a one-off.”_   
_Eames isn’t paying attention. Eames tilts his head at his phone and says, “This is—oh, my. This is illuminating and I am getting new ideas.” Eames sends Arthur a combination wink-and-leer._   
_Arthur tweets, I DON’T HAVE A SEX DUNGEON._   
_Eames tweets, If anybody knows how to get ahold of Sebastian Stan, can you let me know asap? #sexclubbusiness #nothingtoseehere_   
_Arthur tweets, IF I HAD A SEX DUNGEON, I WOULDN’T INVITE EAMES TO IT._   
_Eames tweets, Still looking for Sebastian Stan…, giggling with glee over his cleverness._   
_Arthur sighs and says, “Fine, fine, you can have the last word.”_   
_…._   
_Arthur sneaks a glance at the old Twitter timeline he’s pulled up, trying to ascertain where they are in it. He scrolls through a bunch of speculation about his sex dungeon and his relationship with Sebastian Stan and the sexiest way to depict a threesome. THIS HOME DESIGN SHOW IS MORE ABOUT SEX THAN SEX AND THE CITY EVER WAS, proclaims one tweet, in obvious glee. Arthur favorites that one._

~+~  
“I hear, you think we´re all horrible people, except for Jeremy Renner? Did you mean Hayley as well?” Scarlet asks, sitting down at the table.

Sebastian doesn’t know if he’s glad this is not about the sex-club or the viewing party or not, because obviously someone is spreading rumors again.

It’s like being at school again, he thinks, looking up at Scarlet. “Mostly I mean Anthony Mackie,” Sebastian says. “And Chris Evans.”

“I had the impression you said every one of the cast except Jeremy Renner.”

“I might have said that to Chris, because he’s a horrible friend,” Sebastian replies.

She leans back in her chair and looks at him with that Widow look that makes him cringe inside. “I haven’t said a think about this sex-club business,” she says.

“Because you’re classy,” Sebastian replies. “So is Hayley.”

She smiles. “Yes, we are and we can kick your butt.”

“Yes you can,” Sebastian admits.

“Just let it go Sebastian Stan, or play along,” she says.

“Well, that could be fun,” he replies, being sarcastic. “I’ll just get a twitter, send messages to Arthur and ask if Chris can come along, because he’s really into exposing himself.”

She laughs. “Isn’t this just like school?”

“Yeah…I’m not actually happy about it.”

“But you’re one of the cool kids now,” she says, before she gets up and leaves.

~+~  
“You need to stop telling everything to Mackie,” Sebastian says, grabbing Chris’ arm.

“Is this about half the cast hating you?”

“Do they?” Sebastian asks.

“No one could hate your handsome face, Sebastian Stan,” Chris answers.

“I swear one of these days I will snap and get a twitter and you will all be sorry for pushing me,” Sebastian replies.

Chris grins. “Can’t wait for it.”

~+~  
“The viewing party is really a huge deal on twitter. Everyone is speculating about it and what Arthur is into in bed,” Mackie says. “You think he would be into me?”

“You aren’t even gay,” Sebastian says. “Or bi.”

“No, but you know I can still feel flattered when a hot guy finds me hot. Aren’t you flattered that Chris is saying all those nice things about you?”

“And Jeremy Renner,” Sebastian says.

“What about that threesome?” Mackie ask, ignoring Sebastian’s answer.

“What threesome?”  
“That twitter is all about, you Arthur and his boyfriend,” Mackie says, looking him up and down. “Do you have any experience in three way fuckery?”

Sebastian blinks, looks around, because someone must be close by with a camera. No way this isn’t a prank. “Sure” he says.

Mackie looks at him long and hard. “You’re messing with me. That’s not nice, Sebastian Stan.”  
Sebastian smiles sweetly.


	7. Chapter 7

_Chapter 63_   
_[Arthur and Eames are preparing their house for the viewing party. The theme is “sex club”]_   
_Eames shakes his head. “Not like you’re thinking. Think of it this way: what is a sex club, at heart?”_   
_Arthur glances at Paul again, then says, “I think it’s a place where people have sex?” wondering if this is some sort of quiz._   
_“It’s a place where people have fun,” Eames corrects him, practically bouncing on his toes. “So we are turning this room into a playground.”_   
_“A…playground?” Arthur echoes._   
_“You said there was a sex slide, there shall be a sex slide. Right here in fact.” Eames gestures. “Paul and his crew are going to build us one.”_   
_“What makes it a sex slide?” Arthur asks._   
_“Oh, it’s just a regular slide.” Eames waves his hand around. “Just like we’re going to install completely regular swings. And we’re going to have see-saws, and those things that spin around, and maybe some sort of rope-climbing area, and I’m considering a sandbox, too. A place to have fun. A grown-up playground. Almost better than a sex club, but don’t tell Sebastian Stan I said that.”_

~+~  
"A sandbox?" Sebastian asks and curses himself a second later. But now people are looking at him anyway. So. "What do you even need a sandbox for in a sex dungeon?" Or for sex in general, he thinks.

One of Chris' friends looks at him, licks his lips and says, "All kinds of things, punishments or pet play-"

"Or pretending you’re on a beach," Chris cuts in and Sebastian can’t even say how grateful he's for that. He feels a bit ill all of a sudden.

“Yes, that too, but I imagine-“ the friend says, Sebastian has no idea what his name is or if they were introduced already or not and to be honest he isn’t too keen on knowing the guy anymore.

“Excuse us,” Chris says, steering Sebastian away from the crowd.

“I had to ask,” Sebastian groans once they’re in one of the upstairs guest rooms.

Chris hands him one of the beers he had grabbed before they went upstairs and Sebastian takes it gratefully.

“You had to ask,” Chris says, his eyes are laughing at him. But Sebastian can’t muster up the energy to be mad at Chris.

“Thanks for saving me,” he replies.

“Any time, you know till the end of the line,” Chris says.

Sebastian rolls his eyes. “You’re so fucking cheese sometimes. How can anyone take you seriously?”

“I don’t want anyone to take me too seriously, Sebastian Stan. I want people to acknowledge that I do my job the best way I know how and the rest? Fuck the rest.”

“Right, people don’t think you belong in an elusive exclusive sex-club.”

“Why does this bother you so much?”

“Because it’s not true and because if I were a member of a sex-club it would be my business and I also don’t appreciate being hit on via social media.”

Chris laughs. “Okay. I get it now.”

Sebastian looks him in the eyes and says: “Do you?”

“Yeah,” Chris says in tat breathy voice, leaning closer to him, “You want to be wooed the old fashioned way.”

“Oh for fuck’s sake!” Sebastian grumbles, pushing him away.

Chris laughs. “In an alternate universe we would have kissed now.”

“In another one I would have punched you, and someone would’ve snapped a picture and it would’ve been a huge scandal.”

“You’d punch me?” Chris asks.

Sebastian looks at him and then says, “Probably not.”

“Ready to go down again? Mingle and be merry?”

“Yes, just keep me away from strange people,” Sebastian says.

“It’s like you don’t even know me.”


	8. Chapter 8

_Chapter 65_

_[more about the viewing party]_   
_“I’m invited?” is what Julia says, looking surprised._   
_Arthur is bewildered. “Of course you’re invited.”_   
_“I didn’t think I was going to be! I thought it was just going to be, you know, you designing people.”_   
_“I’m not a designing person,” Arthur points out. “And of course you’re going to come. It’s a Next Big Thing party. You’re part of Next Big Thing.”_   
_Julia gives him an extraordinarily wide smile and says, “This is why you deserve to be happy: because you’re so nice.”_   
_“Eames is nice,” Arthur says uncomfortably. “I’m just, you know, Arthur.”_   
_“Arthur the leprechaun,” grins Julia. “The very lucky and very nice leprechaun.”_   
_“I’ll give you the very lucky part,” says Arthur._   
_“Can I ask you a question?” Julia asks, going back to work._   
_“No, Sebastian Stan isn’t coming.”_   
_Julia snorts laughter, then says seriously, “Fine. But is Yusuf?”_

~+~  
“So are you going?” Mackie asks.

“To what?” Sebastian is pretty sure he knows what Mackie is talking about because there is only one topic that Makie is all about lately. That and how cool the Falcon is. But Sebastian bets everything this question is all about the sex club and related topics.

“The viewing party,” Mackie says rolling his eyes.

“I'm not even invited. I don't. Know. These. People.”

“But you are invited, Sebastian Stan,” Mackie says and holds up his phone for Sebastian to see. “That is an invitation to the viewing party.”

“Over twitter?” Sebastian says, raising an eyebrow. “That. Is just rude.”

Mackie smiles. “That means you're not going.”

“Of course I'm not going. I don't know these people. It's all a joke.”

Mackie puts his phone away, looks at Sebastian. “Maybe it is, but it's also funny and you can't tell me that you aren't enjoying all this, just a little bit.”

The truth is, that he does. Not only a little. Messing with people is way more fun than feeling embarrassed about this whole thing. And so far no one's crossed that imaginary line where the whole thing could easily slip into creep and very uncomfortable.  
“All publicity is good publicity,” Sebastian says. He shrugs. “I mean, I don't even need my own twitter to be a trendy topic on it. How is that for famous?”

“Gotta give you that one,” Mackie says. “Still think you should go. Make Eames' day.”

“When I get an engraved invitation, I just might,” Sebastian says.

~+~  
“But why aren't you going?” Chris asks, just a day later.

“Because all of this is a joke,” Sebastian says. “Can you imagine Arthur's face when I should show up at his doorstep?” Sebastian wants to know, because he had been thinking about it, but really if it were him in Arthur's place, he would have been so fucking embarrassed. “His boyfriend is joking about a threesome and meeting me, but really what would happen if I would take them up on that offer?”

“Hot man on man action?” Chris says.

Sebastian gives him a look. “It's publicity. I'm hot right now and they're using it.”

“You're always hot,” Chris says with a hand-wave.

“Thank you,” Sebastian replies dryly.

“And it might have been true at the beginning, but they are a big thing on their own. And they're actually really entertaining and seem like decent people.”

“You are watching that show?” Sebastian asks. It never even occurred to him that Chris, or anyone he knows, would do that.

“Yeah, actors do watch television,” Chris says, smiling.

“I know. I watch television,” Sebastian replies, but he doesn't watch reality TV. Except for that British baking show, but he's taking that secret to his grave.

“But you're avoiding everything Arthur and Eames related on principle?”

Sebastian shrugs. “Maybe. Not that I can really avoid it, can I? As it's everywhere and Mackie isn't going to get tired of it all soon.”

“Twitter isn't going to get tired of it,” Chris says, leaning in. “We should give them something to talk about,” he adds and Sebastian can just get up in time from his chair, so Chris can't snap a seflie of him kissing Sebastian's cheek. Chris pouts. God, help Sebastian. “And here I thought you were starting to play along.”

“Changed my mind after the sandbox incident,” Sebastian says. He wants to glare at Chris, but he can't get angry at Chris for this shit anymore.

“To be fair that was one of Scot’s friends. He is rather adventurous. That one time-”

“I don't want to know this, Chris!” Sebastian cuts in a bit too sharply maybe. But he really doesn't want to know this.

“Fine,” Chris says. “I'll leave you alone, to fend of the wolves of social media. All by your lonesome self.”

“You're a horrible friend!” Sebastian replies.

“And whose fault is that?”

“Yours?” Sebastian asks, looking at Chris, if this is a quiz it’s pretty stupid.

“No. I mean, maybe, but the point is you think of me as a friend, what kind of person does that make you if you also think I suck as a friend and not in the fun way either?”

Sebastian stares at him for a few endless moments and he is well aware that he is staring and then he blinks and says: “I'm going to go hang out with the classy women of the Marvel Madness now.”

“You will be back,” Chris says.

The sad thing is, he is right.


	9. Chapter 9

_No chapter quotes in this one. 100 pro-cent mine. Also open to suggestions._

_~+~_

“So,” Chris says, flopping down on a chair. Why oh why, Sebastian thinks, always when I'm eating?

“Do I need to put this aside? Wrap it up because I'm gonna lose my appetite in a few seconds?”

“No, Sebastian Stan, eat up. You need to be big and strong for-”  
Sebastian glares at him.  
“For your role as the Winter Soldier,” Chris finished smoothly.

Sebastian nods. It’s true enough. Shooting for Cap three just started and he has to be in a at least okay shape. Not eating wouldn’t help anyone.  
“What is it then?”

“Remember how we talked about watching TV together?”

“No,” Sebastian says. “Was I drunk?”

Chris grins. “Maybe.”

Sebastian nods to indicate Chris can go on and continues to eat his sandwich.  
“So, I set up a thing with the gang for this evening. I know you're free,” Chris says.

“What are we watching?”

“As if you don't know,” Chris scoffs, getting up. “See you around eight.”

Sebastian nods and then the penny drops. Fuck, he thinks, swallowing the last of his food and washing it away with the rest of his coffee.

~+~  
The gang means Mackie, Scarlett, Frank, Jeremy, Emily and of course Chris.

“What about Paul, Elizabeth and Downey?”

“You know his first name is Robert,” Mackie replies.

“Why aren't they here? Are we an exclusive club?” Sebastian says.

“Are we gonna get naked?” Emily asks. “Should I have brought something else than chips?”

“Like what? Lube?” Jeremy wants to know. The sad thing is that he is genuinely curious.

“That is a genius idea!” Mackie says.

“What is?” Chris asks.

“Lube? Yes of course, useful for all kinds of things,” Jeremy throws in.

“We can be our own secret sex club!” Makie says, ignoring Jeremy.

“Vetoing that idea like hell!” Scarlett says.

“I'm with Scarlett on this one,” Frank throws in.

Sebastian breathes a bit easier. “I'm with Frank and Scarlett.”

“Of course you are, you already have an open invitation to a secret sex club,” Mackie scoffs.

“I-” Sebastian starts and then thinks better of it, “Yes that's exactly why.”

“Come on in, sit down,” Jeremy says, patting the free place on the couch. “Also: for the record: I'm with Scarlett as well.”

“Thank you Jeremy,” Scarlett says with a smile.

“Same,” Chris says, handing Sebastian a beer.

“I hope I don't have to watch all of Next Big Thing,” Sebastian says, as he’s nodding a thanks at Chris.

“I made a best off,” Chris says. “It's hilarious, you will like it.”

The thing is, Chris is right it is hilarious and Sebastian likes it. And on screen – the chemistry.

“These are two good looking men,” Emily says, leaning a bit toward the screen.

“Wait for the best part,” Chris says.

The best part is, it seems, is Eames and Arthur kissing.

“That was what the tweet was all about,” Mackie says.

“Damn. Hot,” Scarlett says. “Can I have this? Hayley will love it.”

“Sure,” Chris replies. “Everything for my best girl.”

Mackie groans. “How many times do we have to hear that one?”

“Until the end of the line,” Sebastian and Chris say in unison and then grin at each other.  
Sebastian has to admit that this is fun. His friends and beer and even that reality TV that twitter is all about.

“You two are the worst,” Mackie says. “And I need more beer.”

“And candy!” Emily throws in.

“Chips!” Frank says.

“Only two hands,” Mackie replies.

“You know Sam would have-” Jeremy starts.

“Fine!” Mackie cuts in, disappearing in the kitchen.

“Can we watch them kiss again?” Scarlett asks.

“Absolutely,” Chris says, skipping to the place.

“And to think you're declining that open invitation,” Jeremy says, shaking his head, slightly.

“Yeah, what on earth is wrong with me?” Sebastian asks, mockingly.

~+~  
Sebastian is the last one left on Chris' couch. But it often happens like that. Since they filmed Cap one all those years ago and Sebastian didn't think he would be able to be Bucky Barnes again.

“Thanks,” he says, rolling his beer bottle between his fingers.

“What for? The hot man on man action? Because you haven't seen nothing yet.”

Sebastian smiles, leaning his head against the back of the couch. “Nah...for this. Beer, friends, snacks. Movies. Like we're real people. It was nice.”

“Jesus,” Chris says. “We are real people.”

“Sometimes it doesn't feel that way.”

“You know I have a very firm and manly shoulder you can cry on,” Chris says.

“Oh fuck you,” Sebastian replies laughing.

“Are you offering?”

“This is bordering on sexual harassment,” Sebastian says.

Chris blinks and goes still. “If it bothers you I won't- I didn't think it was bothering you or making you uncomfortable.”

The thing is that Sebastian absolutely believes him. “Nah, it's fine. It's fun even.”

“Fun, hmm?”

“Yeah, as long as you and I won't be declared the next big thing on twitter.”

“Babe,” Chris says. “Way too late for that.”

“Don't tell me, I don't want to know.”

“You are no fun. Sometimes I wonder why I even put up with you,” Chris sighs.

“I'm fucking gorgeous,” Sebastian says.

“Yeah, you are,” Chris answers and gets up to make some coffee.  
Sebastian stares at the screen watching Arthur and Eames kiss on loop.


	10. Chapter 10

_Chapter 137_  
_Arthur is already composing a tweet so that he can urge people to get their questions in early so that they can have preparation but he looks up at the sound of his own voice. If there’s one thing Eames and I know, it’s big things._  
_“Oh,” Eames says. “It’s our promo.”_  
_And it is a promo. But it’s not at all what Arthur expected it to be. Kalinda had explained that she’d just piece an ad together from what they’d shot, and Arthur knew what they’d shot, so he’d thought he had some idea what the finished ad would look like. But he’s still caught off-guard._  
_It is not fifteen seconds of teaser. It’s a full thirty-second spot of quick cuts of Eames and Arthur’s attempts at filming the promo. It starts with Arthur delivering his serious line, but then it intercuts to Eames saying, “Let me tell you why you should watch Next Big Thing’s live finale,” and Eames unbuttons his shirt with that come-hither look in his eye. There’s a quick cut to Arthur looking off-camera and saying dazedly, “I date this man. I have no excuse. I’m sorry.” Eames winks at the camera. Arthur says, “Oh, my God, you can’t do that for the promo.” Eames responds, “That is going to get viewers.” There’s a reaction shot of Arthur looking appalled. “Button that button,” he tells Eames. “Darling,” says Eames, gesturing to his chest hair. “This is important.”_  
_“This is amazing,” breathes Eames in real life._  
_“This is why people think we have a sex club,” says Arthur to Eames in the promo. “You realize that, right?” Quick cut to Eames talking into the camera. “Sebastian Stan, if you’re watching this, call us.” Another reaction shot from Arthur. Eames saying, “Go ahead, darling, say your line, I’m going to take this seriously now.” Arthur looks at the camera, mouth opening and closing like a fish, and then says, “I can’t remember my line. What’s my line?” And then Eames ducks close to Arthur, pulling him in, grinning, and says, “We’re Eames and Arthur, and you should watch the Next Big Thing live finale. Tell them why, darling.” Arthur says, laughing, “Because Eames and I know big things. You should watch and find out what those big things are.” “Also Arthur will wear a really nice suit,” adds Eames, and kisses Arthur’s dimple._  
_And then the promo ends._

~+~  
“Who are these people?!” Sebastian mutters as the promo finishes, but he’s maybe also impossibly fond of those two for some weird reason he isn’t going to look at too closely.

“Oh, you’ve seen it already”, Jeremy says over his shoulder.

“Chris, Mackie, Mark and Scarlett sent me a link,”- his phone pings as a new email arrives. “Oh look Chris Hemsworth too. Oh joy.”

“I think they’re adorable,” Jeremy says.

“Twitter will explode with it,” Sebastian groans. And he just knows that at least part of the tweets, maybe even those about the threesomes, are made by Mackie, who has at least five unofficial accounts.  
Sebastian’s phone pings again. “This is from Tom Hiddleston,” he says. “How does Tom have even my email?!” He looks to Jeremy who shrugs.

“My guess? Mackie or Chris.”

“The Cap wouldn’t do that to me,” Sebastian says. He is pretty sure, he’s right about it too. Well, 80 %, maybe more like 70.

“The other Chris,” Jeremy says.

Sebastian closes his eyes briefly. “You think that this will stop once the show is over?”

“Unlikely,” Jeremy replies. “They are just too damn entertaining. And Arthur does look good in a suit.”

Sebastian isn’t going to argue with that, because it would be stupid. Arthur does look good in a suit. “Alright.”

“You sound like a man with a plan,” Jeremy says, grinning.

“Still not going to wear the spangled outfit,” Sebastian replies.

“Fair enough,” Jeremy says.

~+~  
“You want what?” Chris asks.

“Did I mumble?” Sebastian replies. He knows his grin is shit-eating, but he does not care. It’s time he takes his own faith in his own hands and all that jazz. Scarlett was right. He’s one of the cool kids, there must be benefits in that.

“Actually, no. I’m just used to you complaining and whining about this whole thing. A lot.”

“All in the past now. I’m embracing it with all my heart and hot body.”

“I’m not sure if I shouldn’t take you to a doctor to get you checked out. Maybe aliens took over your body.”

“Why would aliens even want to do that?”

“Maybe they’re fans? And you have a standing invitation?” Chris answers shrugging.

This actually makes sense, Sebastian thinks, if aliens would concern themselves with something like that. “Like tourists?”

“Yeah,” Chris says. “Come and see the American culture.”

“Which is what exactly?”

“Whatever you want it to be, aliens inside Sebastian Stan’s body, that’s the beauty of it,” Chris says.

“I’m concerned about your lack of concern about this body snatching thing,” Sebastian replies, crossing his arms over his chest.

“Well, I would be more concerned if you’d ask for something more sinister, but this? They aren’t aiming for the destruction of all mankind, so I’m gonna play along. This is gonna be so much fun. And I’m not inviting Mackie either. He would only spoil it by hinting on twitter.”

“It’s better that way, friend Chris,” Sebastian says, gravely, “We would have to kill this Mackie person otherwise.”

Chris burst out laughing. “You should dress nicely, aliens inside Sebastian Stan’s body.”

“We’ve been told,” Sebastian replies, “This body doesn’t have to wear anything to look nice.”

“I like you, aliens inside Sebastian Stan’s body, you’re fun. It’s a date.”

“It’s a date,” he says. And that is how he secures two tickets to the final of The Next Big Thing.


	11. Chapter 11

_Only me this time. This is set a few days before the Final._

~+~  
“Why is Hayley looking smug like hell?” Mackie asks, putting a cup of coffee on Sebastian's table.

Sebastian takes it with a nod of thanks. “As far as I know Hayley always looks smug as hell.”

“Yes, but she's looking especially smug today,” Mackie says. “Something is going on.”

“With Hayley?” Sebastian asks.

“Not only with Hayley, I mean why is she even here? Rubbing her smugness into my face?” Mackie says, Sebastian knows that he likes having Hayley here. Everyone loves to have Hayley here. She and Chris are hilarious like the best/worst kind of siblings. Of course Chris told Hayley about Sebastian's plans to go to the final of Next Big Thing.  
She's also been tweeting a lot about this Alec person. Nothing too out there, but it comes across loud and clear she thinks he's a prick.  
Well, Sebastian thinks that too, after catching up on the whole goddamned show.

“She was bored, Chris said she should come over.”

“You know she doesn't actually live next door and this isn't a slumber party?” Mackie asks.

“Did anyone run that by Hayley and Chris?” Sebastian asks, finishing his cup of coffee.

“I don't like secrets,” Mackie says.

“Come on, you love secrets,” Sebastian replies.

“Only when I'm in on it. I'm not in on this one.”

“Wait, where you trying to bribe me with coffee?”

“No....”

“Did you drug me?” Sebastian asks in his best 'I'm so disappointed in you' voice.

“What? NO!” He looks really scandalized for a second and that is when Hayley approaches their table.

“You have so much to learn, grasshopper,” Hayley says, leaning over Sebastian's shoulder and kissing his cheek.

“What?” Mackie asks.

“How do you think I got him to come to a sexclub the first time?” Hayley replies with the sweetest smile.

“You're lying.”

“I did tell you that I am experienced in three-way fuckery,” Sebastian says calmly.

“You guys are the very worse!” Mackie replies, leaving them alone.

“You are a horrible person, Sebastian Stan,” Hayley says, sitting down at the table.

“You love it. You enjoy knowing things other people don't know.”

“Anthony will freak, Sebastian Stan. Sebastian Stan... Chris was right it has a certain ring, makes you want to do all kinds of carnal things.”

For a second Sebastian is tempted to ask what kind of things, but Hayley and Chris are sometimes brain-twins and – just no.  
“He will hate us for not telling him. He will find out via twitter, Hayley, that is a horrible way to find out something like this.”

“Oh god, I think Chris will have to sit on me so I won't tweet it as soon as the show starts,” Hayley says.

“Have you seen him lately? He'll crush you. Maybe he can just hide your phone and laptop and tablet and everyone else's too – wait. That is too big a sacrifice, better he sits on you.”

Hayley smiles delighted “Chris was right, you have been body snatched Sebastian Stan.”

“Is that even a proper sentence?” Sebastian wonders.

Hayley shrugs. “Who cares, aliens inside Sebastian Stan's body?”

“I'm also concerned about your lack of concern about this body snatching thing.”

“Well, the aliens are wearing your body rather well,” Hayley replies winking at him.

“Very, very concerned,” Sebastian says, shaking his head.

Hayley laughs.

~+~  
The thing is, it's fun, having this secret. People will freak when they see him at the final of Next Big Thing. It might even further the sex-club rumors. But for once Sebastian really doesn't care.

“We should get Mackie an autographed picture of Arthur and Eames,” Chris says flopping down next to Sebastian on Sebastian's couch. There is no privacy when you're filming or are friends with Chris. In Sebastian's case both things apply.  
“Preferably kissing,” Chris adds.

“I'm sure Eames will be delighted to kiss his boyfriend so you can snap a pic and have them sign it.”

“To Anthony Mackie, we love your music,” Chris says earnestly.

Sebastian gives him a look. “I'm sure they know who Anthony Mackie is.”

“Yes, but does Anthony Mackie know that they know who he is? No, he doesn’t. It will be perfect. Don't spoil it, Sebastian Stan.”

“Do they think he's been on American Idol or is he a rapper from Detroit?”

“Now you're talking, Sebastian Stan. I think American Idol. Maybe I can make Eames tweet about how great he found Mackie's performance of -” he looks at Sebastian for inspiration.

“I believe I can fly?” Sebastian says.

“I thought you and Mackie were friends, Sebastian Stan.”

“Maybe Eames can come up with a horrible bird themed song.” Sebastian shrugs.

“We'll have to see,” Chris replies. “People at Next Big Thing are really excited about you coming to the final. You should wear something nice.”

“I was aiming for not stealing the show,” Sebastian says, just as his phone announces a message. He looks from the message to Chris and then back to the message. He turns his phone around. “Care to explain that?” The message is just a picture of Chris' open closet in the background and what Sebastian is pretty sure is Hayley's hand holding up a t-shirt.  
White, big black letters: Here with Sebastian Stan. There is an arrow pointing to the right, where Sebastian Stan won't be sitting.

“Yeah, no,” Chris says.

“You're not wearing that,” Sebastian says.

“You can't tell me what to wear,” Chris replies.

“We can, human being, because we can also destroy your planet,” Sebastian says.

“What happened to 'friend Chris'?

Sebastian shrugs. “We're fickle.”

“Now I am concerned about this body snatching thing,” Chris replies, grinning.

“Good, just in time.”

“I like your sass, Sebastian Stan. This final will be the best thing ever.”

Sebastian is pretty sure he will get more than he bargained for. He isn't sure it's a bad thing.


	12. Chapter 12

_Just me, set two days before the final._  
 _I'm sorry this took so long, but I was moving and it was a bloody disaster._

~+~  
“What do you mean you can't go to the final? I have tickets, don't you know how hard it was to get them? Sebastian Stan!” Chris says. 

“Take it up with the Russos. They said, they needed me on set on that day, no way around it. The weather, the sun, the atmosphere, the sheer brilliance of the shot once it's done. One in a lifetime opportunity. They are so sorry, but sacrifices must be made for the art.” 

“You are totally making this up,” Chris says. 

“No. I wish, but no. I can't go. You know how important this movie is.” 

Chris nods. “You can't go.” 

“You can and you should take Hayley with you too. She would be eternally grateful.” 

“More like ten minutes,” Chris snorts. 

“Maybe she can punch Alec Hart: Agent Carter style,” Sebastian replies. 

“Wouldn’t that be something. This sucks. I bought a t-shirt.” 

“You aren't allowed to wear that t-shirt,” Sebastian points out. 

“Who died and made you Cap America?” Chris grins. “Oh, right.”

Sebastian rolls his eyes. “Or you could ask Mackie.”

“But that would ruin my plan to get him on American Idol,” Chris says. 

“That is insanity and not a plan.” 

“There must be a way. Meredith will be devastated,” Chris says. 

Sebastian rather likes Meredith to be honest, she seemed sane and professional when they called about the whole thing.   
“Well, once the shot is over, I could call in?” 

“Video-call, of course. Doe a million times and still very popular. Yes, we can do that. I will be in the audience with Hayley, filming reactions.” 

“Fans?” Sebastian asks with suspicion. 

“Fans...sure, that too, but also Arthur. Because there is a contest for capturing Arthur's best reaction face. You will say something about the sex-club, right, darling?” Chris says in his best British accent, which is actually pretty good, because Chris is a good actor. 

“Don't call me that,” Sebastian says, mock suffering. 

“You secretly love it.” Chris says, leaning in to -do something. 

“Go away,” Sebastian says, pushing Chris' face none too gently away from him. 

“You're being cold, lover,” Chris sighs. 

“You secretly love it. Keeps our relationship interesting.” 

Chris laughs.   
Sebastian will never ever get tired of seeing or hearing Chris laugh. 

~+~  
“It's dreadful news,” Hayley says, sitting down and handing him a cupcake.   
Sebastian takes it on autopilot, because he's being handed things constantly lately. Or has things thrown at him – like knifes and shit. 

He frowns first at the cupcake and then at Hayley. “Did someone die?” 

“What? No. I'm referring to you being stuck here,” Hayley says solemnly. “During you know what.” She looks around like there were spies everywhere. In fact they are alone. Sebastian checked, because he wanted to have a moment to himself. “I just heard from Chris.”

“But it's good news for you. He's taking you, right?” 

“Can you imagine he was thinking about taking his brother?” Hayley asks. “His brother!” 

“They are close,” Sebastian points out. 

“I'm here, we can take the same plane, it's good for the environment.” 

“I think that only applies to cars.” 

“Eat your cupcake,” Hayley says. “What will you do now?” 

“Meredith understands and we figured I could just call in once the shot is done. We have only a time window of an hour anyway. But I'm stuck here and wouldn’t make it to the final no matter what. So a call in seems like the best option.” This sucks, he was actually looking forward to it. He wanted to meet Arthur. He wanted to get that autograph for Mackie. 

“I probably won't punch Alec in the face, Agent Carter style,” Hayley says. 

“Probably is a huge 'If'.” 

“It depends on his behavior.” 

“He's an idiot,” Sebastian replies. 

“Of course he is. Doesn't give him the right to say whatever insane thing is on his mind. You ever wonder how low Eames was to even consider dating him? How very hopeless he must have thought it was that Arthur will love him back?”

“Maybe he did something really stupid and mean and Alec was his punishment, a way to atone,” Sebastian muses. 

“No crime could be grave enough for that,” Hayley states. 

Sebastian bites into his cupcake. It's a very good cupcake. “Thanks for this.” 

“Actually Chris made them, I just threw sprinkles all over them, so they looked good. He's shit at decorating,” Hayley says. 

“He didn't put anything weird into them, did he?” 

“He's a professional, Sebastian Stan. We're still on set.” She gets up and brushes invisible lint from her dress. “I will get you and autograph.”

“Thanks.” 

“You are welcome, Sebastian Stan,” Hayley replies, bending down and kissing his cheek.   
Sebastian finishes his cupcake. 

~+~  
“Everything is arranged, Sebastian Stan. Me and Hayley will be in the audience incognito, we will also be on twitter.” 

“We will keep you updated,” Hayley promises, hugging him like they won't see each other again for months. He knows that Chris is scheduled to be back in two days and he is sure that Hayley will be back then too. 

“You know I can't get to my phone while filming,” Sebastian replies. 

“You don't want us to keep you updated?” Chris asks, he looks like a five year old that was just told that Santa doesn't exist.

“Sure I want to,” Sebastian answers. Chris hugs him too and then they're in the car and off to the airport. 

“Where are they going?” Mackie asks, soda in one hand, script in the other. 

“Need to catch a plane, they have tickets for the Next Big Thing Final tomorrow.” 

“Funny, it was sold out in minutes,” Mackie says and walks away. 

That bit of information makes Sebastian wonder how Chris got their tickets. He is tempted to ask if Chris sold one of his kidneys. In the end he doesn't. Chris has clearly means and ways.


	13. Chapter 13

_Chapter 210_  
_“No,” says Meredith, and starts grinning. “I just know Sebastian Stan.”_  
_And then, suddenly, just like that, Sebastian Stan’s image has been projected onto the screen on-stage. He waves. The live audience goes crazy. Arthur stares._  
_Eames says, “Sebastian Stan is waving to us, darling, wave back.”_  
_“Hello, Next Big Thing!” says Sebastian Stan cheerfully._  
_“Hello!” Meredith replies. “Thanks for calling in to our live finale!”_  
_“I just wanted to remind everyone to vote for your favorite contestant, and, Arthur, I’ll be glad when this show is over and you can dedicate the proper amount of attention to the club again.”_  
_Arthur can’t think of anything witty to say, so he just says a strangled “oh.”_  
_Sebastian Stan winks at him, looking tickled, and then waves at the audience again, bidding them farewell._

~+~

The Russos are nodding satisfied when they finally wrap up. It's a bit later than Sebastian thought, there a roughly a million text messages on his phone, he won't be able to read now, and he wonders if there is even any time to get the Winter Soldier off his face before his video-call.  
But Adam, the new make-up artist (fresh-faced and blue eyed and a bit awed) is a fucking blessing and miracle too.  
He also calls Chris Mister Evans. Which Sebastian thinks is hilarious. 

“We have roughly fifteen minutes,” Sebastian says to Adam. 

Adam nods, handing him a water and a sandwich, even if that is not his job. “I can do it in ten,” he assures. 

“Was Scotty your Idol when you were growing up?” Sebastian asks. 

Adam blushes a bit. “Maybe,” he says a bit cocky nevertheless. “Eat your sandwich Sebastian Stan and drink your water. Water works wonders for the skin.”  
Adam is already working on removing the Winter Soldier from Sebastian's face and then he gets Sebastian out of his clothes too, fast and efficient and nearly clinical. Adam is a fucking professional.  
Sebastian puts his empty bottle on the table and drags the 'Here with Sebastian Stan' t-shirt over his head. Adam gives him a look. “Really?” 

“I'm going to wear a jacket over it, but I'm sure Hayley and Chris will know.” 

Adam shrugs. “You guys. At least it fist alright.” 

It does, it's just a bit loose on Sebastian, where it hugs Chris perfectly and clingy. They are pretty much of the same height, but build differently.  
Adam does something to his hair too and when he steps away Sebastian is himself again, but prettier. He smiles through the mirror at Adam. “You are my favorite make-up artist,” he says. 

“Stop making a boy blush, Sebastian Stan,” Adam replies. He looks at his cell. “See I told you, I can do it in ten.” 

“Yeah,” Sebastian says. “Thanks.”

“Any time,” Adam replies. 

~+~  
The call isn't long, but that's par for the course, as it's a live show and Sebastian has actually nothing to do with it whatsoever.  
He sees Chris and Hayley in the audience, because he knows where to look, is tempted to wink at them or wave, but he's a fucking professional too, so he makes Arthur speechless instead.  
The soft strangled 'oh' is strangely endearing on Arthur and Sebastian vows to meet the man in person one of these days.  
Somehow over the course of the whole Sex-club rumors thing they both decided that it's better to play along than despair over it. It’s a strange kind of connection for sure, but it’s a connection nevertheless. 

He winks at Arthur and says his goodbyes and then the camera is off and he can't stop grinning for some stupid reason. His phone nearly explodes with messages and emails and a call from Mackie.  
Sebastian picks up. 

“You traitor, you...! I saw Chris and Hayley in the audience, I mean – what the fuck, Sebastian Stan? What the fuck?” 

Sebastian is laughing, Adam is smiling at him across the room, playing with his phone. He's probably reading up on all the insane tweets right now.  
“I told you they would be there,” Sebastian says once he has himself and his breathing under control again. 

“You didn't tell me you would call in live. LIVE!” Mackie says and he does sound a bit hurt, a bit pissed off. Like Sebastian betrayed him somehow. Which, only fair, he guesses, he kinda did.  
“I wasn't allowed to tell people,” he tries. “I mean you saw Arthur's face, right? He didn't know either. It was a surprise.” 

“I'm your friend,” Mackie says petulantly. 

“Yes, you are.” 

“Tell the truth now, Sebastian Stan,” Mackie says. “Are you or are you not a member of his sex-club?”

“I'm not. I honestly don't think he has a sex-club,” Sebastian answers. “And if they do, it's probably very, very exclusive, called The Bedroom.”  
Mackie makes a noise like he would like to punch something. Or someone.  
“Am I forgiven?” Sebastian asks. 

“Not yet, another one and I'll consider it,” Mackie says. 

“Okay, but you know that's blackmail, right? Friends don't blackmail friends.” 

“Don't even. Chris and Hayley are sitting in the live audience of Next Big Thing. I found out about you calling in via twitter. I think you owe me.” 

“Fine,” Sebastian says. “But then we won't ever talk about it again?” 

“Deal.” 

“Okay, shoot.” 

“Are you really experienced in three-way fuckery?” 

Sebastian thinks about lying for a split second, but what the fuck, it's not like he's ashamed or anything. “Yes.” 

There is silence on the other end of the line. Sebastian waits Mackie out. “Okay,” Mackie says eventually. 

“Okay?” 

“Okay, let's never bring it up again.”

“Fine with me.” 

“You do realize that I still have to kill Chris, right?” 

“Please wait after the movies are done?” 

Mackie laughs. “Commercial break is over,” he says and hangs up on Sebastian. 

Sebastian puts his phone away and looks up. Adam is staring at the screen of his tablet. So Sebastian gets up and sits down next to him. “Next Big Thing final?” 

“Yes,” Adam says. 

“Who are you voting for?” 

“Sunny,” Adam answers. “Who are you voting for?” 

“Haven't seen the designs yet, was filming.” 

Adam nods, hands him his phone. “Here.” 

Sebastian looks at the desks and the names under them. “How are there even gifs of this show yet?” 

“It's fandom magic, don't ask questions about it,” Adam replies grinning. “At the next break they’re gonna make some of your wink and Arthur's O-face.”  
Sebastian chokes on a laugh.  
Adam catches on. “I didn’t mean it like that!” 

“I know,” Sebastian assures him, gives his phone back and lets Adam go back to watching the final. He will catch up on it at home. He's recording the damn thing. 

“I like Gon's.” He texts Chris and Hayley. 

“Of course,” comes Chris reply, “You're a little exhibitionist.”

Sebastian sends him the finger in return. 

“And rude, so rude...” Chris answers. 

“You made Arthur speechless,” Hayley texts. 

“I know.” 

“You looked great wearing my t-shirt,” Chris writes. 

“You aren't allowed to wear it anyway,” Sebastian replies. 

Chris sends a sad smiley. 

“This show is so insane,” Hayley texts. “Go catch up on our commentary.” 

“Don't wanna spoil it,” Sebastian replies. “Gonna watch it later.” “Or did you punch Alex?”

“His name is Alec and no,” Hayley writes. “I'm classy.” 

“Eames just talked about threesomes!” Chris texts. 

Sebastian has to put his phone aside, because he's shaking with laughter.

“This show is insane,” Adam says beside him. 

“Yes,” Sebastian replies. “Yes, it is.”


	14. Chapter 14

_As there aren't any more Sebastian Stan related things in Next Big Thing, I'm making it all up as I go along..._

~+~  
“Anthony left roughly seven million death threats on my phone,” Chris says as he flops down on Sebastian's couch. But Sebastian learned a long time ago, that he has to share pretty much everything with his co-stars as long as he's part of the Marvel Madness. Chris is only back a few hours now and already he's hanging out on set again.

“Yes, he mentioned something like that last he called,” Sebastian replies.

“He did, did he? Why aren't you receiving death threats from Anthony?!” 

“Me and Mackie are cool,” Sebastian says, trying to read his book. Maybe Chris will take the hint.   
Chris grabs the book and holds it over his head. Sebastian sighs. “You know we're the same height, right?” 

“Roughly, I am just that little bit bigger,” Chris grins. 

“Don't you have Hayley to gossip with?” 

“Don't you have a make-up artist to make blush?” Chris shoots back. 

“You're just jealous because he likes me more,” Sebastian replies. 

“He doesn’t and I am not,” Chris says. “Also nice try, but I'm on to you: Why are you and Mackie cool? You called in live to the show. Everyone and their grandmother knew about it. Me and Hayley just sat there and had a blast. A few people recognized us I think-”

“You think?” Sebastian cuts in. “A few people did. Your disguise was half-assed at best.”

Chris shrugs. “Can't hide that pretty face, would be a crime.” 

Sebastian rolls his eyes. “Go bother someone else.” 

“Hey, no. I like hanging out with you,” Chris says and hands the book over. “If you don't want to tell me why you're cool with Mackie fine. I don't need to know. Just don't throw me out, Sebastian Stan.” 

Sebastian can't help the smile, because Chris is just that fucking ridiculous. “You know you can hang out here anytime.” 

“Cool, so I meant to ask, but there was not a good time: does you wearing my shirt mean that we're going steady?” 

“Quietly,” Sebastian adds, ignoring Chris' question. “You can hang out here anytime quietly.” 

“You used to be fun.” Chris complains. 

“I'm still fun. Just ask Adam.” 

Chris is about to answer with something no doubt ridiculous when his phone rings. The screen says 'Starlord'. Sebastian knows for a fact that Chris Pratt's phone says 'Captain America' when Chris calls him. “Have to take that.” 

Sebastian nods and goes back to his book. 

~+~  
Hayley is still hanging out on the set, because there is apparently no better place to be.   
“A few people did recognized us and that scary looking Japanese guy turned out to be really polite and got us to the after show party,” Hayley says. 

“Did you see Arthur and Eames?” Sebastian wants to know. 

“No, they weren't there. I guess they found somewhere to get each other off. I mean it was like watching a slow motion porn at times, right? Those two: hot.” 

Sebastian has to agree, it was like watching a slow motion porn at time. The final was insane. “The part where Meredith called all Alex' one night stands was like Oprah.” 

Hayley grins. “I'm sure his name is Alec.” 

“Not sure I can remember,” Sebastian teases. 

“Not sure anyone should. That guy, I mean...no words. Who would cheat on Eames? Man is gorgeous, it would be like cheating on you Sebastian Stan.”

“Thanks I guess.” 

“See if Falcon is gonna save your ass!” Mackie shouts and they turn in that direction. Chris is laughing. Mackie is scowling. 

“Still bitter about the whole thing,” Hayley comments. “And we weren't even able to get an autograph.” 

“I'm sure he'll come around and that Meredith can send an autograph,” Sebastian replies. 

Hayley nods. “I'm sad this is over.” 

“The final?” Sebastian asks. 

“Yeah,” Hayley answers. “But also this: I mean, I won't be part of this anymore. Peggy is dead -”

“They can write you into a lot of flashbacks. We can start a petition,” Sebastian cuts in. 

“You are my favourite, Sebastian Stan. Don't tell Chris.” 

“It's fine, I'm sure he knows as I'm his favorite too,” Sebastian says. 

“Cheeky,” Hayley replies, grinning. 

~+~  
“I want you to sign this, you too, Adam,” Chris says, handing them a sheet of paper. 

Sebastian reads it and then looks up at Chris. “This is a petition for flashbacks involving Agent Carter and The Winter Soldier having a secret affair.” 

“Yes I know. Sign it.” 

“I'm not gonna sign this,” Sebastian says. 

“I will, Mister Evans I think that is a great plot idea.” 

“Exactly! He doesn’t know who she is and that she used to be in love with the same guy he loved and she doesn't believe it's Barnes.” 

“Cue; identity porn,” Adam cuts in, handing the petition to Chris. 

“Also it just occurred to me; but why is there no sex-scene in First Avenger with Bucky Barnes and some random girl?” Chris asks. 

“Because the movie is set in the 40's-”

“People fucked in the 40's too,” Chris cuts in, efficiently waving away that argument. 

“Because it wasn't important for the plot, also probably ratings?” Adam says. 

“I like to think because these movies are classy, for the most part.” 

“And they're going to get better,” Chris replies. 

Sebastian thinks that too, because the Russos actually seem to understand the characters they are working with. 

“Now that you have what you wanted, Mister Evans, please stop distracting Sebastian Stan. “We have work to do.” 

“You are everyone's favorite, Sebastian Stan,” Chris says. 

“Of course,” Sebastian replies, grinning. “After the sex-club rumors more than ever.” 

“Don't let it go to your head,” Chris says.

“Mister Evans,” Adam says sternly. And he can be really stern when he wants to. It's surprising, he's such a fragile looking boy, Sebastian thinks. 

“Already gone,” Chris replies, backing slowly away.   
Sebastian laughs.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so usually at this point (10.000 words in) there is romance or sex or both. With this...I don't know what I'm doing. So if you find yourself wondering about Chris and Sebastian Stan and their feelings...it's probably because we're 10.000 words in the characters are doing what they want.
> 
> This one is for enchantedsleeper. <3

_Because of this interview (http://www.buzzfeed.com/alannabennett/sea-basstian#.vlr3vgwvO) where Sebastian can't remember a single song-title._

 

“It's hilarious, really,” Sebastian catches as he approaches Chris and Adam. “He can't ever remember a single song-title.” 

They look cozy, Sebastian thinks. “Hey, so I wanted to ask you something about the script-,” Sebastian says. 

“Why, Sebastian Stan, have I never heard you sing karaoke?” Chris cuts him off. 

Sebastian gives Adam a look. “I'm sorry, but Mister Evans...” Adam goes a bit pink and waves his hands helplessly. Yeah, the thing is, Sebastian understands completely. Sadly.  
One word: Chris. 

“It never came up,” Sebastian shrugs. 

“We should have a sing-off. Teams,” Chris says. 

“Is Starlord going to be there? Because then I have to pass, because I don't think that would be fair. The power of his song has saved the universe,” Sebastian replies, crossing his arms over his chest. He's aware that Adam steals a glance at his arms.  
Chris sees it too, but doesn't tease. Which, yeah, Chris can be a sensible human being sometimes. 

“It was his dancing,” Chris says. “I didn't know you don't like him.” 

“I didn't say that!” Sebastian protest. It's not that he doesn't like Chris Pratt, the thing is he doesn't know the guy that well and Chris and he have this whole thing going on where they are awesome and hilarious and – so Sebastian doesn't feel like competing with that on his off days.

Chris gives him one of his looks – those that feel like he's inside your skull. “He won't be there. Haven't even thought about asking him if he wants to come.” 

“Okay,” Sebastian says. “For the record, I don't dislike Chris Pratt.” 

“Duly noted. So pick your team. Teams of four?” 

“Okay,” Sebastian says. “Adam,” he says, nudging Adam, so he knows Sebastian means him. 

“What?!” 

“I've heard you sing. You are great,” Sebastian answers. 

“Secret weapon?” Chris teases. “I'll ask Scarlett.” 

“Mackie,” Sebastian says. 

“That's kinda unfair, he hates my guts right now,” Chris whines.  
They both know that Mackie doesn't, but they also know that Mackie and Sebastian have a thing since the Winter Soldier press tour. And that Mackie is still looking for opportunities to make Chris pay for the Next Big Thing final.  
“Hayley,” Chris says. 

“Emily,” Sebastian replies. 

“You have your team,” Chris says. 

“You're one person short,” Sebastian points out. 

“I have an idea,” Chris says. 

“Secret weapon?” 

“You'll see,” Chris answers. 

“Sebastian Stan,” Adam finally says. Sebastian had been waiting for the kid to say something. 

“Yes, Adam?” 

“I-,” he runs a hand through his dark hair and looks at Sebastian with these stupidly blue eyes. And those cute freckles crunch up when his nose twitches. “I'm not a performer,” he settles on. 

Which is such a lie, Sebastian thinks. Kid is a performer. No matter he does their hair and make-up and makes them drink water. All. The. Time.  
“Maybe you're not an actor, Adam,” Sebastian says, “but you're a performer. Of course you don't have to come and see Chris and his team lose.” He looks at Chris then. “I'll be sorry for Hayley.” 

“Haha,” Chris says. “You and Mackie are going down.” 

“At this point I like to bring up our smartness in the ice-bucket challenge.” 

Chris half-hardly tries to hide a smile. “It seems to me that your secret weapon is hesitant.” 

Adam squares his shoulders. “I'll be there. And I will see you lose, Mister Evans.” 

Chris laughs. “We'll see about that. What if I win?” 

“You want to bet Mister Evans?” Adam asks. “Gambling is a dangerous thing to get into.” He teases. 

“I think I'll just borrow some of Cap's strength of character so I won't fall into a void.”

“Nothing stupidly dangerous,” Sebastian warns, because he knows Chris. 

“Take the fun out of everything,” Chris says, he looks at Adam. “Winner gets to kiss the loser's secret weapon.” 

“That is...Adam?” Sebastian asks, because it's not only his decision. 

“We don't know who you will have to kiss, Sebastian Stan, so it's really your call,” Adam replies. 

Sebastian smiles at him. He's alright with that, because kissing essentially strangers is in his job description.

“No photos are to hit the internet. No matter what; Chris,” Sebastian warns. 

“Deal,” Chris says, holding out his hand.  
They shake on it. 

~+~  
It's a private Japanese kind of karaoke thing, which Sebastian is glad for. Chris made good on his promise to keep this as private as it could be. Sebastian doesn’t think any of this will hit the internet without his permission.  
Hayley, Emily and Scarlett are already there, so are Mackie and Jeremy. 

“You Chris' secret weapon?” Sebastian asks. 

“No, I'm just here to watch. Couldn’t pass this up,” Jeremy replies. “Not that I would mind kissing you, Sebastian Stan.” He adds. 

Sebastian rolls his eyes. 

“So, Adam caught Chris' eye?” Hayley asks, looking Adam over. 

Adam blushes. It's really cute. “He just likes to mess with people,” Adam replies. 

“I do,” Chris says from behind them. 

“You're late,” Mackie says. “We were about to start without you.” 

“A head start wouldn’t help you, Anthony,” Chris replies. 

“Okay, so who is it?” Hayley wants to know.  
It's rare that Chris hasn't share it with her already.  
Just as Chris is about to answer a boy, man, Sebastian corrects himself mentally, a man enters the room. 

“You're shitting me,” Adam says and claps his hands over his mouth a second later.  
Sebastian has the feeling he should know who this is, but he can't put a name to the face. 

“You look cute when you're impressed,” Chris says.

“How did you even meet? I mean...” Adam is still obviously awestruck, but fast overcoming his shyness. 

“Comiccon,” the man says. “Hi. Gerard Way.”  
Gerard Way, Sebastian thinks. 

Chris looks at him. “I'm not okay?” 

“Oh, oh!” Sebastian says. Because they have been talking about Bucky related songs the other day and maybe Sebastian should have seen this one coming, but – he didn't. 

“Is that even fair?” Mackie asks. “Hi, Anthony Mackie. Big fan.” 

“Likewise,” Gerard says and then, “Obviously only the second part, as I am not you.”  
The guy is nervous, Sebastian thinks, world famous singer and he's nervous around them and they're just a bunch of really not so cool people. 

Adam grabs Sebastian's sleeve. “Gerard Way...” he whispers. “Even if we win, I might kiss Mister Evans anyway, because, Gerard Way.” 

Sebastian laughs, softly. Chris gives him a look. Sebastian wonders if Chris knew that Adam was into -the band. Probably. Was making Adam's day just because he could. 

“Mark is gonna be so pissed he missed this,” Jeremy throws in. 

“No swearing in front of the Cap,” Emily says.  
Scarlett sniggers. 

“He has to take this up with his wife. I know the most awesome people,” Chris replies. “Also: haha…never gets old.”

“Let's get this show rolling,” Scarlett says. 

They order drinks and then pick songs.  
It's true that Sebastian can't ever remember the song-title, but he thinks he sings alright and it's fun.  
Scarlett picks songs from 80's and sings them well too.  
Sebastian has no idea how the winner will even be picked, but two hours into the whole thing he doesn't care.  
Neither seems Emily, she's bellowing out something by Cher, that sounds faintly familiar.  
By the third hour he sings a duet with Gerard Way while everyone is clapping and Chris is protesting and it's the most fun he had in days.  
After that everyone sings with everyone and Chris and Mackie huff over the whole thing, because how will they ever find a winner now?  
Adam is singing 'Wanted Dead or Alive' and Sebastian wants to join him but he's afraid he'd butcher the song. 

“The kid is really fucking good, what is he doing being a make-up artist?” Hayley asks. 

Sebastian shrugs. “It's his choice.” 

“But, but...listen to him? I mean, listen, Sebastian Stan!” 

“Maybe Gerard can hook him up with someone,” Scarlett throws in. She's in awe too. A bit, she doesn't do awestruck, but this here, Sebastian thinks, looks close. 

“Maybe he likes being a make-up artist,” Jeremy says. “Maybe he doesn't want to be famous. It's not for everyone.”

Voice of reason, Sebastian thinks.  
When they're ready to call it a night, it's really late. Mackie and Gerard are exchanging numbers. Adam and Hayley are gossiping and Chris is trying to figure out which team won. 

“Does anyone even care who won?” Chris asks. 

“Nah,” Scarlett and Emily say at the same time. 

“I do, “Mackie throws in. 

Chris grins at him. Seems that the Falcon and Cap are alright again. 

“With great regret I must announce that Sebastian's team won.” Jeremy says, waving a print out. Maybe there was an automatic counting/score system Sebastian totally ignored.  
There is cheering and then an awkward moment where Gerard and Sebastian look at each other. This had been fun and neither of them wants to ruin it. 

“You know you are the winner, you don't have to claim your price,” Hayley points out. 

“Good game?” Gerard says, holding out his hand. 

Sebastian shakes it firmly. “Yeah.” 

“Aww...” Mackie says. 

“Mister Evans,” Adam says and before Chris can so much as open his mouth, Adam pulls him in and just looks at him and then Chris smiles and closes the distance between their lips. It's not a filthy kiss, neither one of those things Chris sometimes does god only knows why – like licking some guy's face. It's almost tender and when they part, both of them look a bit dazed and then Adam grins. “We are good winners.” 

Chris laughs. “Yeah, you are.” 

“I'm sorry, but I had to snap a picture,” Scarlet says. 

“It's really hot,” Emily throws in, pocketing her phone. 

“For private use only,” Hayley swears. 

“Oh my god,” Chris laughs. “You guys are the worst. And you said they were classy,” he throws in Sebastian's direction. 

“Hey, look, I'm standing my ground on that. Because they are also scary.” 

Chris shakes his head and then starts calling taxis for everyone. 

“We should do this again,” Hayley says as she hugs him goodbye. 

“Yeah,” Sebastian replies and then it's only him and Chris again. 

“Wanna share a car?” Chris asks. 

Sebastian nods, wanting to hold on to this night a bit longer.


	16. Chapter 16

_More from that interview…IDEK._

~+~  
“At one point you should stop giving interviews on your own,” Jeremy says. “If you want to avoid more rumors.”

“I don’t think my agent can make that one stick,” Sebastian replies. “Also, what is this about?” 

“Breakfast-food,” Jeremy answers. 

“Breakfast-food?” Sebastian echoes blankly, because until now he was pretty sure Jeremy was the sanest of them all. 

“Yeah. Don’t say I didn’t warn you,” Jeremy replies. 

“I have no idea what you’re talking about,” Sebastian says. 

“Oh, you will,” Jeremy replies. 

~+~  
To be honest he doesn’t even remember that interview very well. There was a lot about karaoke, because it had been a thing lately, but the rest is pretty much a blank. 

“Breakfast food, hmm?” Chris says, perching on the table. 

Sebastian swallows his bite of sandwich and looks at Chris. “What?” 

“You said in an interview you’re good at making breakfast food. Breakfast food, Sebastian Stan.” 

“I…what?” 

“Adam!” Chris yells as he sees Adam walking by. 

“Mister Evans,” Adam says, “I don’t appreciate it when people yell my name – outside of the bedroom.” 

Chris grins. “Duly noted, we should expend on this later.” 

“Chris!” Sebastian says, because even if he knows Adam is old enough, he just looks so young. 

“So what did you want, Mister Evans?” Adam asks. 

“Sebastian can make good breakfast food, he said that in an interview.” He has his ‘please explain’ face on. 

“Oh,” Adam says. 

“Yeah.” 

“What? Guys, it’s breakfast. Most important meal of the day and all that?” He puts his sandwich down and looks from Adam to Chris. 

“But the implication here is,” Adam says gently, like he would talk to a teenager who never heard about masturbating before. “That you learned to make good breakfast food for other people. Most of us don’t make elaborate breakfasts for ourselves only, you know? But you do, when you have someone staying over.” 

Sebastian groans. 

“Did I ever tell you, that your groan is actually sexy?” Chris asks with a grin. 

“I thought with the ending of Next Big Thing, this whole sex-club rumors thing would die down.” 

“It’s like you’re encouraging it,” Chris says and Adam nods. 

“Not that I mind, personally,” Adam adds. 

“You should not hang out with Chris anymore. He rubs off on you.” 

“Don’t I wish,” Adam says cheekily. 

Sebastian snorts out a laugh. It surprises even him how snarky Adam can be sometimes when he lets his guard down. Which has been happening more often since the first time they went to karaoke. 

“You are adorable,” Chris says and then looks at Sebastian again. “Did you make a lot of breakfasts for your hook-ups, back in the day?” 

“Fuck off,” Sebastian says, laughing. 

“Rude. So rude. I already commented on your rudeness. You should see to that, you know? Or is it the Winter Soldier, rubbing off on you?” 

“Well, that’s a hot image,” Adam throws in. 

“You will leave Adam alone,” Sebastian says sternly. “I let you play with him and look what happens?” 

“Let me play with him…”Chris repeats. “You’re doing this on purpose, aren’t you, Sebastian Stan? Under all your dorky wholesomeness you’re just as bad as the rest of us. Even worse, I bet.” 

“You should know by now,” Sebastian says. 

“He did make Arthur blush on national television,” Adam muses, just as his phone rings. “Oh crap, I have to go. Mister Evans always a pleasure.” 

“Adam,” Chris says with a nod. 

Sebastian goes back to his sandwich. 

Chris doesn’t leave. “Are you going to invite me for breakfast?” 

“Sure,” Sebastian answers, easily.

“You’re not gonna let me spend the night, are you?”

“Nope,” Sebastian says. 

“Cruel, so so cruel, Sebastian Stan.” 

~+~  
“You were right,” Sebastian says into the phone that evening as Jeremy picks up. 

“Usually am, about what this time?” 

Sebastian can hear noises in the background and wonders if he interrupted something, but then again: Jeremy wouldn’t have picked up if he were busy.  
On the other hand; Sebastian doesn’t call his co-stars and friends that often. He doesn’t want to intrude on the rare downtime during filming they have. 

“That the breakfast thing would come back and bite me in the ass,” Sebastian answers. 

“You should hire me as your publicist, Sebastian Stan,” Jeremy says.

“Probably. How can I not see these things coming? You’d think I’ve learned by now.” 

“I think, and it’s just a theory, that you know it, and do it anyway. Deep down you’re a little shit, Sebastian Stan and this is your opportunity to let it all out. After all, everyone else does it too.” 

Sebastian laughs. “Maybe.” 

“There’s nothing wrong with it. People love it,” Jeremy says. “Besides I’ve seen your The Convenant commentary. Everyone was gushing about it like it was the second coming and you were all: yeah well…we’re teenage witches.”

“Hey, I enjoyed making that movie,” Sebastian says. 

“The thing is I believe you, but you didn’t take it too seriously. By the way I love your sexually shady character.” 

“I’ve been told I’m type casted before.” 

“Isn’t everyone in a way? Look at Chris and his acting carrier,” Jeremy replies. “Who cares as long as it`s fun and you can pay the rent by doing it?” 

Pretty much what he and Mackie had said in interviews before.  
“Yeah.” 

“Wanna come over? I’m watching Sunshine. We can order Thai, you can pass out on my couch and make me breakfast in the morning.” 

“If you promise not to tell Chris,” Sebastian says. 

“Where would be the fun in that? Sebastian Stan?”


	17. Chapter 17

_Did I mention lately I don’t know what I’m doing?!_

~+~

The thing is, Sebastian thinks, the thing is, he should have known.

“I wish I had popcorn,” Hayley says beside him. 

“I wish this wasn’t one of those places you have to hand over your phone,” Jeremy says, handing Sebastian a beer. 

Hayley laughs, Sebastian can only hear it because both of them are so close to him. He has the best view.   
He takes a long swig of his beer. “This is…” He trails off, because…seriously, he should have known. 

“Scandalous,” Hayley supplies helpfully. “Utterly, utterly scandalous.” She sounds delighted. 

“That,” Sebastian says. “Exactly.” 

“And hot,” Jeremy adds. 

That, Sebastian thinks, exactly. 

Downstairs Chris and Adam are tearing up the dance floor. And Sebastian is glad that this is one of the places you have to hand over your phone before you can enter. Because with this the media would have a field day, not that he thinks Chris would care much. But it would probably annoy the hell out of Adam. Because he still has a private life that is private and that no paparazzi cares about.   
They're playing something that sounds vaguely familiar, but Sebastian is sure it's a remix, because it's fast and danceable. Adam is laughing, Sebastian can't hear it but he can see it, Adam laughs with his whole body and Chris just grabs him and drags him closer and –

“They're gonna be thrown out any moment,” Jeremy observes. 

“And neither Chris nor Adam even had that much to drink,” Hayley observes, finishing her drink. “I'm gonna join them.” She turns to put her glass down. 

“Are you going to lose your top too?” Jeremy asks. 

“What?” Hayley replies. 

Jeremy points at the dance floor where Chris just took off his button down. He's only wearing a wife-beater now.   
“Oh my god,” Hayley says, laughing. “They are going to be thrown out any moment.” 

“Better get down there if you want in on the action,” Jeremy says. 

Sebastian gives him a look. “I thought you were the adult here,” he says disappointed. 

“No, being the adult is no fun. Look at them,” Jeremy says, pointing at the dance floor where Chris and Adam are dancing. “That is fun,” he finishes his beer and looks at Sebastian. “You coming?” 

Sebastian doesn't think about it as much or long as he should. “Yeah,” he says, “I'm not gonna take off my t-shirt.” 

“Not gonna make the same promise,” Jeremy replies. 

~+~  
By the end of the night only Hayley and Sebastian are wearing their original clothes. They left the club a two good hours ago and had been bar hopping since then. 

“Mackie will be so pissed he missed this,” Jeremy says. 

“He isn't still holding a grudge because of Next Big Thing, is he?” Adam asks. “I though you and he were alright, Mister Evans.” It's only half a question. 

“Mackie likes to spend time with his girlfriend sometimes,” Hayley supplies. “Alone. So they can do grown up things.” 

Adam gives her a look. “I'm not fifteen. You can say the word 'fuck'.” 

Hayley kisses his cheek hard and fast. “I will miss you.” 

“What are you talking about?” Chris asks. 

“Well, this has been fun, but Mackie was right, this is not a slumber party and I am not in this movie.”

Sebastian looks at Chris. “How is that petition coming?”

“He gave it to one of the Russos, but I don't think they're going to write a Winter Soldier/Agent Cater romance,” Jeremy answers. 

“Shame,” Adam throws in. 

“You guys are lovely,” Hayley says, she's laying on the accent thick.   
Sebastian will miss her too. He got used to having her around. 

“We know,” Chris says. “When are you heading back?” 

“Couple of days,” Hayley replies. 

“Enough time for a party,” Jeremy says. 

“Excellent idea,” Adam says. 

“Of course,” Jeremy replies, steadying Adam. They had been drinking quite a bit after the scandalous behavior on the dance floor. 

“I think we should call you a taxi,” Hayley tells Adam. 

“Maybe you're right,” Adam replies, he hugs Hayley hard and then leans against Jeremy. 

Chris pulls out his phone and calls a car for Adam and Jeremy. Jeremy refuses Chris' money, Adam kisses Chris' cheek and then they're off. 

Hayley links her arms with his and Chris. “Finally alone.” 

Chris grins over Hayley's head at Sebastian. “No.” Sebastian says. 

“You don't even know what I was going to say,” Chris replies. 

“I can imagine.” 

“What are you imagining? Is it sex-club related?” Hayley asks. Her lipstick is nearly off and she looks a bit worse for wear, but Sebastian thinks she's still one of the most stunning women he's ever seen. 

“It's what Chris was thinking,” Sebastian says. 

“Shame on you, Sebastian Stan. I was thinking ice-cream. You were thinking threesome.” 

“Of course you can't prove you were thinking ice-cream,” Sebastian says.

“I’m noticing how you’re not denying it. You’ll have to trust me,” Chris replies. 

“Yeah, no,” Sebastian says. 

“Let's get that ice-cream,” Hayley throws in. 

They do. 

~+~  
“I heard the wildest rumors about last Saturday,” Mackie says, sitting down on Sebastian's couch. 

“I can neither deny nor -”

“Alright, I get it,” Mackie cuts in. 

“All I can say is Chris, Hayley and beer were involved.” 

“And you took both of them home,” Mackie replies. 

“LIES!” 

“Made them breakfast-food,” Mackie continues. 

“You're fucking with me.” 

“I have a girlfriend,” Mackie says. “So stop hitting on me, Sebastian Stan.” 

“You have seen nothing yet,” Sebastian replies. 

Mackie laughs. “I guess not.” 

“You should come next time, bring your girlfriend too,” Sebastian replies, smiling. 

“Are you going to make us breakfast-food?” 

“I just might,” Sebastian answers, because yeah, he is a little shit and he can as well enjoy it as long as he can get away with it.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Omletlove, obviously…

_Based on these gifs Omletlove sent me: http://shipwrecklips.tumblr.com/post/127267756535/sheisraging-which-disney-princess-are-you_

 

~+~

“Here,” Sebastian says, putting a small plastic crown on Chris’ head. “Perfect.” 

“What?” Chris blinks and then smiles. “Oh, you saw the interview.” 

“For the record, I only watched it for Mackie,” Sebastian replies. “He’s the funny one.” 

Chris adjusts the small crown. “I’m the smart one.” 

“Seems so,” Sebastian replies. 

“So, did Mackie get a crown too?” 

“He got a broom, so he can earn a living,” Sebastian answers. 

“Did he spank you with it?” 

Sebastian blinks. “No…”

Chris grins. “Ah, I see.”

“Shut up, or I’m taking this away from you,” Sebastian huffs. 

“You can’t take back presents, Sebastian Stan. I’m going to wear it every day.” 

The thing is Sebastian is pretty sure that Chris will do just that. 

~+~  
“But what kind of Disney Princess are you, Sebastian Stan?” Adam asks as he runs his fingers through Sebastian’s hair. Sebastian is tempted to lean into it, because it’s nice. He knows it’s Adam’s job to make this look – however the Russos want it to look – but Adam’s also really talented at making people feel good and at ease while he’s working on hair and make-up. 

“Never thought about it,” Sebastian says. 

“Think about it now,” Adam replies, tugging at Sebastian’s hair for emphasis. 

“Which one are you?” 

Adam doesn’t even pretend to think about it. “Snow-white.”

“Do you have an evil stepmother?” 

Adam smiles. “No, I’d like to live with several men in a poly relationship, also? The hair.” 

Sebastian laughs. It’s a bit shocked. “But she settles down in the end.”

“She still hangs out with her other friends, maybe her prince is into it too…” Adam shrugs. “Every ending is open to interpretation.”   
Adam fluffs Sebastian’s hair and pats his shoulder. “All done, Sebastian Stan. Now go and make a good movie, so I can be proud when my name shows in the credits no one reads anyway.” 

“I read them,” Sebastian says. 

Adam smiles and shoos him away. 

~+~  
That evening after a day full of filming and way too short breaks, he does think about it. Mackie and Chris, it seems, had no problem with naming the Disney Princess they were relating to the most.   
Adam too had no problem. 

“Mulan,” Scarlet says, after she picks up the phone. 

“Is that you or the Widow talking?” Sebastian replies. 

“I honestly don’t know the difference on some days, but I like her. She can kick ass and looks stunning in a dress. And she has a pet-dragon. Who doesn’t want a pet-dragon?” 

“True enough.”

“You know you don’t have to be a Disney Princess just because everyone has a Disney Princess spiritual…something that isn’t an animal.” 

“It’s the peer pressure, Scarlet.” 

“But, when you think kickass female cartoon character, what comes to mind?” 

“Mononoke,” Sebastian says. 

“She has a princess in front of her name too,” Scarlet says, there is a smile in her voice. “Go with that then.” 

“Thanks for…you know, helping out with my teenage angst.” 

“You will buy me diner once we hit Europe,” Scarlet replies. 

“Deal.”


End file.
